lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
John Locke
| Ostatni= | Epizody= | Centryczne= | Imię=John | Nazwisko=Locke | AKA=Jeremy Bentham | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=30.05.1956 | Miejsce urodzenia=Tustin, Kalifornia, USA | Data śmierci= 2007 | Miejsce śmierci=Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA) ( | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Uduszony przez Bena | Zawód=Księgowy w firmie produkującej pudełka | Rodzina=Pani Locke - Babcia Anthony Cooper - Ojciec Emily Locke - Matka Melissa i Jeannie - Siostry przyrodnie Nieznany przyrodni brat Florence - Matka zastępcza Bea Jones - Babka cioteczna | Powód Australia=Uczestnictwo w wyprawie | Powód samolot=Powrót do USA po odmowie uczestnictwa }} John Locke był jednym z rozbitków Lotu 815. Historia Przed katastrofą Dzieciństwo 200px|left|thumb|Rysunek Locke w wieku 5 lat przypominajacy potwora wyspy. Urodził się 30 maja 1956 roku jako syn Emily Locke i Anthony'ego Coopera. Noworodek przeżył przedwczesny poród (w siódmym miesiącu ciąży) oraz liczne choroby, czym zyskał sobie u pielęgniarek przydomek cudu. W dzień po porodzie w szpitalu pojawił się Richard Alpert. Ponieważ Emily miała tylko 15 lat, jej matka zdecydowała o oddaniu dziecka do adopcji. John wychowywał się w kilku rodzinach zastępczych. Pierwsze lata życia spędził z przybraną matką Florence, dwoma przyrodnimi siostrami - Melissą i Jeannie oraz przyrodnim bratem, z którym grywał w "Pułapkę na myszy". Kiedy John miał 5 lat, ponownie odwiedził go Richard Alpert, jako przedstawiciel szkoły dla szczególnych dzieci. Pokazał mu kilka przedmiotów i kazał wybrać te, które już do niego należą. Kiedy John zdecydował się na nóż, zawiedziony Richard wyszedł, mówiąc, że John nie jest jeszcze gotowy by uczęszczać do ich szkoły. W kilka lat później jego przyrodnia siostra Jeannie skręciła kark na placu zabaw. Florence obwiniała się za jej śmierć. Gdy w domu pojawił się Golden Retriever, uznała, że to duch Jeannie usiłuje jej przekazać, że wypadek nie był jej winą. Pies pozostał w rodzinie 5 lat, do czasu śmierci Florence, po czym zniknął. Gdy Locke miał 16 lat otrzymał propozycję udziału w obozie naukowym organizowanym przez Mittelos Laboratories. John nie był zainteresowany, gdyż jego dobre wyniki w nauce przysporzyły mu wiele nieprzyjemności wśród rówieśników. Nauczyciel próbował go przekonać mówiąc, że John nie nadaje się na sportowca, na co zirytowany John odpowiedział: "Nie mów mi, czego nie mogę robić". Poznanie biologicznych rodziców 200px|left|thumb|Locke razem ze swoim ojcem na polowaniu Wiele lat później John pracował w supermarkecie w dziale z zabawkami. Zauważył, że jest śledzony przez dziwną kobietę. Szybko okazało się, że to jego biologiczna matka, Emily. Próbowała go przekonać, że był owocem "niepokalanego poczęcia". John wynajął detektywa, który odkrył, że Emily ma zaburzenia psychiatryczne, a także, że biologiczny ojciec Johna żyje, i co więcej - jest bogatym człowiekiem. Postanawia złożyć mu wizytę - panowie zaprzyjaźniają się, spędzając wspólnie coraz więcej czasu. Pewnego dnia John przychodzi bez zapowiedzi, zastając Anthony'ego na dializie. Cooper wyznaje, że szybko potrzebuje transplantacji nerki. Wzruszony John oferuje, że zostanie dawcą. Operacja przebiega pomyślnie, jednakże tuż po niej John przeżywa bolesne rozczarowanie. Anthony Cooper udawał dobrego ojca dopóki potrzebował nerki. Emily przyznaje, że ich pierwsze spotkanie było zaaranżowane przez Coopera, a ona zrobiła to tylko dla pieniędzy. Związek z Helen Wystawiony przez własnego ojca John przechodzi załamanie nerwowe. Zapisuje się do grupy wsparcia, jednak wysłuchiwanie banalnych jego zdaniem problemów innych tylko go irytuje. Na jednym ze spotkań poznaje Helen, która jako jedyna wydaje się go rozumieć. Po jakimś czasie zostają parą, co tymczasowo odwraca uwagę Johna od jego nerki; nie może się on się jednak pozbyć nawyku wyczekiwania pod bramą domu Coopera. Przestaje dopiero, gdy Helen każe mu wybierać między nią, a ojcem. Locke rozpoczyna nowe życie u boku Helen. Postanawia nawet prosić ją o rękę. Gdy wydaje się, że w życiu Locke'a wszystko jest już poukładane znów pojawia się jego ojciec. Przeglądając gazetę John natrafia na nekrolog Anthony'ego Coopera. Okazało się, że upozorował własną śmierć, by uniknąć odpowiedzialności za oszustwa. Kontaktuje się z Johnem i oferuje mu 200,000 dolarów za pomoc w wypłaceniu pieniędzy z banku. John się zgadza, jednakże nie wiemy, czy zdecydował się przyjąć pieniądze. Locke, wybiera pieniądze z banku. Jednakże po powrocie do domu zastaje tam dwóch mężczyzn, których widział już na pogrzebie ojca. Pytają się go o pieniądze i miejsce pobytu Anthony'ego. John mówi, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówią. Także gdy Helen pyta go, czy Cooper żyje, Locke zaprzecza. Później spotyka sie z ojcem w motelu. Oddaje mu pieniądze odmawiając przyjęcia swojej części. Wyznaje mu, że nie są one dla niego ważne, że teraz liczy się dla niego tylko Helen, której zamierza się oświadczyć. Okazuje się jednak, że Helen śledziła swojego narzeczonego i wszystko obserwowała. Czuje się bardzo zraniona przez Locke'a. Uważa, że ten postawił intrygi ojca ponad ich związkiem. Na te słowa John klęka przed nią i oświadcza jej się. Kobieta jednak nie reaguje, przecząco kręci głową i odjeżdża. W tej samej chwili ojciec także odjeżdża podstawioną taksówką. Locke znów zostaje sam. W tym okresie życia John pracował jako specjalista w inspekcji domów we własnej firmie "Witaj w domu". Komuna 200px|right|thumb|Locke się modli Zerwanie z Helen przybiło Johna. Szukając akceptacji postanowił dołączyć do komuny żyjącej na farmie, uprawiającej w ukryciu marihuanę. Przygarnął autostopowicza Eddiego. Zaprzyjaźnia się z nim i wtajemnicza go w życie i działalność komuny. Wkrótce okazuje się jednak, że Eddie jest oficerem policji rozpracowującym nielegalny handel narkotykami. Członkowie komuny obwiniają Johna o zaistniałą sytuację. Locke chcąc pomóc swojej "rodzinie" zabiera Eddiego na polowanie. W lesie chce go zastrzelić i mierzy do niego z broni, jednak po negocjacjach puszcza go wolno Paraliż 200px|left|thumb|Locke spada z 8 pietra Oszukany przez własnego ojca, opuszczony przez kobietę, którą kochał i utraciwszy namiastkę jedynej rodziny, jaką posiadał John ponownie wpadł w depresję i zaczął widywać się z terapeutą. W 2000 roku odwiedził go Peter Talbot, którego matka miała niedługo poślubić Coopera. Chce, aby Locke pomógł mu stwierdzić, czy narzeczony nie ma żadnego interesu w tym małżeństwie. Twierdzi, że John powinien dobrze znać osobę, której oddał nerkę (Talbot dowiedział się tego ze szpitalnej kartoteki). Locke utrzymuje jednak, iż był anonimowym dawcą. Nie pozostaje jednak obojętny. Spotkawszy ojca w kwiaciarni nakazuje mu natychmiast zostawić w spokoju matkę Petera. Grozi, że w przeciwnym razie sam powie jej, że będzie ona kolejną ofiarą oszusta. Cooper zgadza się opuścić panią Talbot i wyjechać. Jednak wkrótce Locke'a zatrzymuje policja. Przesłuchują go w związku z niewyjaśnioną tragiczną śmiercią Petera Talbota. Chcą dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego wizycie u Locke'a. John od razu podejrzewa o zabójstwo swojego ojca, jednak ten twierdzi, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Gdy John odwiedza go w jego apartamencie, mówi, że narzeczona załamała się po śmierci syna i odwołała ślub. Locke chce to potwierdzić od razu do niej telefonując. W tej chwili zostaje jednak wypchnięty przez ojca przez okno. Upada na ulicę z ósmego piętra. John zginął w wypadku jednak wtedy podszedł do niego Jacob i ożywił go jednak nie mógł mu przywrócić władzy w nogach. Od tego momentu John był skazany na wózek inwalidzki. Kiedy Locke przebywał w szpitalu na rehabilitacji, "salowy" Matthew Abaddon polecił mu udać się na wyprawę, nie zważając na to, że nie może chodzić. Powiedział, że sam udał się na jedną, która go odmieniła. Gdy Locke odmówił, Abaddon powiedział, że pewnego dnia znów się spotkają, i wtedy John będzie mu coś winien. Fabryka pudełek i wycieczka Po wypadku Locke zaczął pracować w fabryce pudełek, jednakże trafił na wyjątkowo nieuprzejmego przełożonego. Odreagowując stres zaczął dzwonić na sekstelefon (lub coś podobnego) i zaangażował się emocjonalnie w rozmowy z jedną z operatorek, która miała na imię Helen. Zaproponował jej wspólny wyjazd, lecz gdy odmówiła, ich "związek" się zakończył. John postanowił pojechać sam, na obóz survivalowy do Australii. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że przez swoją niepełnosprawność nie może wziąć udziału w wyprawie. Przybity Locke obserwował, jak reszta grupy beztrosko odjeżdża. Nie mając innego wyjścia Locke zarezerwował najbliższy lot powrotny. Nieudany pobyt w Australii spotęgował fakt, że musiał zostać wniesiony na pokład przez ochroniarza. John w samolocie siedział na końcu rzędu, na miejscu 24D.( ) ( ) Na Wyspie Sezon 1 (dni 1-44) thumb|left|John orientuje się, że jego paraliż ustąpił Tuż po katastrofie samolotu Locke zorientował się, że jego paraliż całkowicie ustąpił. Kilka pierwszych kroków przeszedł niepewnie, lecz już po chwili biegł pomóc Jackowi. Po tym zdarzeniu John uwierzył, że jego przeznaczeniem było trafić na Wyspę, oraz, że każde wydarzenie ma swoją przyczynę. Jako pierwszy z rozbitków stanął "oko w oko" z "potworem". Powiedział później Jackowi: "Spojrzałem w oko Wyspy, i to, co zobaczyłem... było piękne". Początkowo rozbitkowie odnosili się do Johna nieufnie, jako że nie był zbyt rozmowny, jednakże szybko zyskał sobie ich szacunek za posiadane umiejętności pozwalających na przeżycie w dżungli, takich jak tropienie czy polowanie z nożem. Kiedy Claire i Charlie zostali porwani przez Ethana Locke był jednym z uczestników wyprawy ratunkowej. Gdy razem z Boonem szukali śladów w dżungli John potknął się o tajemniczy metalowy przedmiot wystający z ziemi. Celem Johna stało się wykopanie znaleziska, co okazało się niemożliwe, gdyż owy przedmiot okazał się wizjerem od włazu do podziemnego bunkra. thumb|right|John sprawdza swój zestaw noży thumb|left|John na polowaniu Johnowi bardzo zależało na utrzymaniu odkrycia w tajemnicy, nie zawahał się podać narkotyków Boone'owi, gdy zaistniało ryzyko, że opowie o wszystkim Shannon. Rownież będąc w towarzystwie Boone'a znalazł Claire, która błąkała się w dżungli od czasu ucieczki ze stacji Laska. Locke pokazał swoją opiekuńczą stronę budując kołyskę dla dziecka Claire z materiałów znalezionych na Wyspie. Lecz Johnowi najbardziej zależało na dostaniu się do bunkra. Spędził mnóstwo czasu na próbie otwarcia go. Skonstruował nawet wyrzutnię do wybicia okienka w płycie włazu. Tuż po kolejnej nieudanej próbie John miał wizję, w której zobaczył spadający samolot, swoją matkę pokazującą mu kierunek i zakrwawionego Boone'a, a także samego siebie ponownie przykutego do wózka. Wizja Johna była znakiem. Udał się on z Boonem na wyprawę w głąb dżungli. Po pewnym czasie jego nogi zaczęły stawać się bezwładne. Zdeterminowany John wolał czołgać się naprzód niż zawrócić. W chwilę potem znaleźli wrak samolotu zawieszony na stromej skarpie. Boone wspiął się do niego; niestety samolot spadł, zadając Boone'owi śmiertelną ranę. Locke zaniósł Boone'a do obozu, zatajając prawdziwy powód jego ran, przez co Boone zmarł. Pełen poczucia winy Locke udał się do włazu. Po raz pierwszy od przybycia na Wyspę poczuł kryzys wiary, nie wiedział, co ma robić. W pewnym momencie, jakby w odpowiedzi na błagania Johna, z okienka we włazie wydobyło się silne światło. Locke powrócił do obozu rozbitków na pogrzeb Boone'a, wciąż mając na sobie T-shirt ze śladami jego krwi. Jack natychmiast zażądał wyjaśnień. Locke opowiedział wszystkim o włazie, lecz śmierć Boone'a sprawiła, że stracił zaufanie wśród rozbitków, sam Jack już nigdy w pełni mu nie zaufał. Później, kiedy pierwsza tratwa została spalona, Locke podburzał rozbitków sugerując, że to Inni ją zniszczyli, mimo, że podejrzewał Walta o podpalenie. Kiedy w końcu Walt przyznał mu się do winy, Locke nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Kiedy Jack, Kate, Hurley i Rousseau udali się do Czarnej Skały po dynamit potrzebny do wysadzenia włazu John również był częścią drużyny. Jednakże został złapany przez potwora i prawie wciągnięty pod ziemię przez jedno z jego odnóży. Uratowała go Kate, wrzucając w dziurę dynamit. Po tym zdarzeniu bez przeszkód udało im się dotrzeć do włazu i wysadzić go za pomocą reszty dynamitu.( ) Sezon 2 (dni 44-67) Po wysadzeniu włazu John wraz z Kate spuszczają się na linach w jego głąb, po chwili zastanowienia ich śladami udaje się też Jack. Na dole John gubi Kate, podczas jej poszukiwań spotyka Jacka. Wtedy Desmond zachodzi go od tyłu i grozi, że zabije Locke' a. Jack już chce zabić mieszkańca bunkra jednak w ostatniej chwili rozpoznaje w nim dawnego znajomego i opuszcza broń. Zajście przerywa sygnał alarmu na 3 minuty przed upływem kolejnych 108 minut, przerażony Desmond zdejmuje celownik z Locke' a i biegnie do komputera wpisać Liczby. Po tym Desmond zaprzyjaźnia się rozbitkami i jest wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że nie jest sam na Wyspie a choroba prawdopodobnie nie istnieje. Hume oprowadza rozbitków ( w tym Locke' a ) po bunkrze, John widzi mnóstwo jedzenia Dharmy, ubrania i inne niezbędne do życia przedmioty. Des opowiada także o sensie wciskania przycisku i wpisywania Liczb które mają rzekomo ratować świat przed zagładą, Johna bardzo interesuje ten fakt. Na zakończenie dnia Locke ogląda film instruktażowy dla Stacji Łabędź oraz bierze dyżur przy komputerze. thumb|right|John ogląda film instruktażowy dla Łabędzia Gdy Locke nie pełni dyżuru przy komputerze na plaży uczy Claire poprawnego przewijania dziecka, budzi to dużą dozę zazdrości ze strony Charliego. Jakiś czas później w bunkrze John obcęgami zdejmuje z Jina kajdanki które nosił od bójki z MIchaelem oraz pokazuje Michaelowi i Eko film instruktażowy. Objaśnia też Michaelowi jak obsługiwać komputer. Kilka godzin później Eko zaskakuje Johna pokazując mu Biblię znalezioną w Strzale w której jest ukryty wycięty fragment filmu instruktażowego dla Łabędzia. Po doklejeniu brakującego fragmentu John i Eko oglądają film jeszcze raz, lektor sugeruje, że nie można używać komputera do komunikacji z innymi stacjami ponieważ może to doprowadzić do kolejnego wypadku. Kolejnego dnia Locke uczy Michaela obsługiwania się bronią, nie wie, że Michael planuje odbicie syna z rąk Innych Po ucieczce Dawsona ścigają go:Jack, Locke i Sawyer, podczas poszukiwań trio spotyka Toma ze sztuczną brodą który grozi, że to ich ( Innych ) Wyspa i jeśli zaczną wtrącać się w ich sprawy zginą. Tom oddaje też Kate która jak się okazuje śledziła ekspedycję. Po powrocie na plażę John zauważa dziwne zachowanie Charliego, podejrzewa, że chłopak znów zaczął brać narkotyki. Niedługo potem odkrywa, że Pace ma ukryte w dżungli statuetki Matki Boskiej wypełnione heroiną z wraku awionetki w której zginął Boone, John zabiera je i chowa w zbrojowni w bunkrze Po akcji z Charlie'm Locke pomaga Jackowi umieszczać całą broń w zbrojowni, podobni jak leki. Jest to ważne ze względów organizacyjnych. Kolejnego dnia podczas dyżuru w bunkrze John zapomina o wpisaniu Liczb i jest świadkiem jak licznik dochodzi do zera. Wtedy na wyświetlaczu pojawiają się tajemnicze hieroglify, gdy John wpisuje liczby znikają i wszystko wróci do normy. Po sprowadzeniu przez Sayida Bena vel. Henry' ego do bunkra John i Jack dbają o to by jego znalezienie było dal pozostałych rozbitków tajemnicą. Johna bardzo intryguje postać Bena, nie wie czy mu wierzyć czy też nie... W końcu decyduje się wezwać Ane-Lucię by ona sama przesłuchała więźnia i oceniła czy mówi prawdę czy kłamię. Podczas opieki nad Benem zapomina o Liczbach, gdy licznik dochodzi do zera próbuje dobiec do pomieszczenia z komputerem jednak metalowe drzwi opadają mu na nogi. Leżąc przygnieciony prosi Bena by przeszedł przez kanał wentylacyjny i wpisał Liczby. Linus wykonuje zadanie jednak zanim wpisuje Liczby uwalniając przy okazji Locke' a na liczniku pojawiają się hieroglify a na ścianie przed Johnem pojawia się mapa. thumb|left|John widzi tajemniczą mapę Jack i Kate opatrują rany Johna, Locke jest skazany na mieszkanie w bunkrze towarzystwie Bena. Podczas jednej z rozmów więzień wyjawia mu, że Łabędź to jeden, wielki żart a gdy on leżał sparaliżowany przed wejściem do pomieszczenia z komputerem on wcale nie wpisał Liczb tylko pozwolił komputerowi dojść do zera po czym zobaczył jak licznik cofa się i z powrotem wskazuje 108 minut. John jest zszokowany. Załamany Locke traci wiarę w moc Wyspy, pomaga mu jednak rozmowa z Rose która wyraźnie sugeruje, że zarówno ją jak i Locke' a uzdrowiła Wyspa. Zdezorientowany John próbuje wyciągnąć od Bena czy rzeczywiście nie wpisał Liczb. Nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi... Jest świadkiem ataku Bena na Ane-Lucię, ratuje ją przed uduszeniem ogłuszając Linusa Po ucieczce Bena wraz z Mr. Eko odnajduje stację Perła. Ogląda film instruktażowy do niej. W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że Ben miał rację i Łabędź to tylko eksperyment psychologiczny. Próbuje zabronić Mr.Eko wciskanie klawisza ale zostaje przez niego wyrzucony z pomieszczenia z bunkrem, po powrocie na plażę Desmonda namawia go do pójścia do bunkra i nie wpisania Liczb. Des zgadza się, po chwili mężczyźni zamykają się w pomieszczeniu z komputerem w Łabędziu nie wpuszczając do niego przerażonego Eko i Charliego. Podczas oczekiwania na koniec odliczania Desmond wypytuje Locke' a o szczegóły ich pojawienia się na Wyspie. Nagle mężczyzna przypomina sobie, że to właśnie 22 września 2004 roku nie zdążył na czas wpisać Liczb... Przerażony Des uświadamia sobie, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za katastrofę lotu 815 ! Pomiędzy nim a Lockie' m dochodzi do sprzeczki, Des uważa, że muszą wpisać Liczby inaczej znów dojdzie do tragedii, to samo zza drzwi krzyczy Eko. Locke jest nieugięty i niszczy komputer. Gdy zegar dochodzi do zera i pojawiają się hieroglify przerażony Des biegnie po broń ostateczną, przekręca swój kluczyk. Zarówno jego, Johna, Charliego, Eko jak i całą Wyspę ogarnia przerażająco jasne światło i piskliwy dźwięk. Sezon 3 (dni 68-91) thumb|left|Locke po implodowaniu bunkra Po implodowaniu bunkra John budzi się w dżungli, traci głos. Widzi nagiego Desmonda biegnącego przez dżunglę, nagle na głowę Locke' a spada kij Eko. Locke odczytuje to jako znak. Buduje na plaży namiot i wchodzi do środka na medytację. W ich trakcie widzi Boone'a z którym przenosi się na lotnisko. Mężczyźni szukają tego komu John ma pomóc. W finale okazuje się, że chodzi o Mr. Eko. Po tej wizji John wraz z Charlie' m udają się w dżunglę w poszukiwania Eko. Odnajdują go w jaskini gdzie został zaciągnięty przez niedźwiedzia polarnego. John walczy ze zwierzęciem, wkrótce udaje mu się wyciągnąć Eko z jaskini. Wraz z Charlie'm niosą go na plaże. Po drodze spotykają Hurleya który wraca od Innych, opowiada im o porwaniu trójki rozbitków. Na plaży John odzyskuje głos i wygłasza przemówienie w którym zapewnia, że uratuje Jacka, Sawyera i Kate. W ramach poszukiwań trójki rozbitków John wraz z kilkoma innymi zagubionymi idzie do bunkra Perła, w tym czasie zdrowiejący Eko przeszukuje wrak awionetki w poszukiwaniu ciała swego brata, nagle w bunkrze słychać odgłosy Potwora. Grupa wychodzi na zewnątrz i widzi umierającego Eko poszarpanego przez Potwora, John pochyla się nad nim i słyszy ostatnie słowa księdza "Wy będziecie następni". Grupa decyduje się pochować Eko w miejscu jego śmierci, w trakcie pogrzebu John zauważa napis na kiju Nigeryjczyka: "Spójrz przed siebie i rozejrzyj się z tego miejsca na północ". Po powrocie na plaże Kate i Sawyera John wraz z Sayidem i Austen udają się do dżungli by odnaleźć Jacka. John wierzy, że do obozu Innych zaprowadzi ich wskazówka z kija Eko, po drodze dołącza do nich Danielle, wkrótce grupa dociera do obozu Mikhaila który kłamie ich, że jest ostatnim żyjącym członkiem DHARMY, gdy prawda wychodzi na jaw Locke cudem uchodzi z życiem i wysadza w powietrze domek z sonarem. Po tych wydarzeniach grupa każe Mikhailowi prowadzić ich do obozu Innych. Rosjanin wyraźnie nakręca konflikt między Johnem a Sayidem. W końcu wściekły John wpycha Bakunina pomiędzy słupy odgradzające dawny teren DHARMY od terenu Agresorów i jest przekonany, że go zabił. Potem grupa dochodzi do obozu, widzi Jacka grającego w football z Tomem. Wieczorem Kate i Sayid udają się do domku Jacka by spytać się go o co chodzi, w tym czasie John idzie do domku zajmowanego przez Bena który porusza się na wózku inwalidzkim. Linus opowiada Johnowi całe jego życie udowadniając tym samym, że wie o nim wszystko. Okazuje się jednak, że Ben nic nie wie o cudownym uzdrowieniu Locke'a przez wyspę, Linusa bardzo intryguje ta kwestia. Gdy John dowiaduje się o istnieniu łodzi podwodnej mówi, że musi ją zniszczyć bo nie chce wrócić do świata zewnętrznego bo boi się, że znów straci władze w nogach. Ben próbuje odsunąć Johna od tej idei obrzucając go stekiem kłamstw, w końcu jednak John wraz z Alex udają się do łodzi. W środku John zostawia ładunki C-4 zabrane z Płomienia. Po wyjściu z łodzi John zostaje aresztowany przez Innych, w tym momencie łódź wylatuje w powietrze. thumb|right|Locke na łodzi podwodnej Innych Inni prowadzą Johna do Bena, tam Linus mówi Johnowi, że teraz pokaże mu coś czego John nienawidzi. Ben prowadzi Johna do więzienia Innych gdzie Locke widzi związanego swojego ojca ! Po zobaczeniu ojca John nabiera zaufania do Innych i decyduje się zostać z nimi w obozie, ci jednak zmieniają właśnie miejsce zamieszkania dlatego John rusza z nimi. Wcześniej musi jednak udowodnić, że jest godzien iść z nimi a więc zabić swego ojca. John długo się waha, w końcu wpada na genialny pomysł. Prowadzi ojca do Sawyera na plażę i mówi mu kim jest ten człowiek. Gdy Sawyer dowiaduje się, że to Coopera ścigał przez całe swoje życie bez wahania zabija go. Potem John zabiera ciało ojca, niesie do Innych i mówi zaskoczonemu Benowi, że to on zabił ojca. Inni nie mają wyjścia, John dołącza do ich grupy. thumb|left|John niesie ciało ojca W trakcie drogi John rozmawia z Richardem, te rozmowy inspirują go do wypytywania się Bena o tajemnicę Wyspy, podirytowany ciągłymi pytaniami Locke'a Ben decyduje się zaprowadzić Johna do przywódcy Innych - Jacoba. thumb|right|John rozmawia z Richardem W końcu duet dociera na miejsce, w chatce Jacoba Ben prowadzi monolog z pustym krzesłem. John jest zdenerwowany. Twierdzi, że Ben go oszukuje i żaden Jacob nie istnieje. Gdy Locke już chce wyjść z chatki słyszy słynne słowa "Help me". Zaskoczony odwraca się i wbrew zakazowi Bena zapala w chatce latarkę. Jacob wpada w złość, przez sekundę John widzi jego sylwetkę na tle okna. Potem Jacob rzuca Bena na ścianę. przerażony John ucieka z chatki. Po chwili wychodzi z niej również Ben, całe zdarzenie komentuje jednym słowem: "Jacob". Po wizycie u Jacoba Ben prowadzi zszokowanego Johna do grobowca Dharmy, tam niespodziewanie strzela mu w plecy. John wpada do grobowca, ma jednak szczęście:kula przeleciała miejsce gdzie miał nerkę. Nad grobowcem Ben pyta się Johna co powiedział mu Jacob, John odpowiada prawdę. Ben uśmiecha się ironicznie mówiąc, żeby John modlił się aby teraz Jacob pomógł mu i odchodzi. thumb|left|John leży postrzelony w grobie Dharmy Przez kolejny dzień John leży bezwładnie w grobie wykrwawiając się, ma myśli samobójcze. Gdy chce już skorzystać z pistoletu należącego kiedyś do jednego z ciał nad grobowcem pojawia się Walt, mówi mu, że musi wstać i wykonać zadanie. John wykonuje polecenie i znika w dżungli. Pojawia się przy wieży radiowej, zabija rzutem noża w plecy [Naomi i każe Jackowi oddać mu telefon satelitarny mówiąc, że ludzie z frachtowca chcą wymordować populację Wyspy. Jack nie zgadza się i na oczach Locke'a łączy się z Minkowskim, wściekły John znika w dżungli. Sezon 4 (dni 91-100) thumb|left|[[Ben zdradza grupie cel ludzi z frachtowca ]] W dżungli jakiś czas później Locke spotyka Hurleya który jest wstrząśnięty po zobaczeniu oka Jacoba w chatce. Po chwili pojawia się cała grupa, dochodzi do bójki Jacka z Johnem. W końcu Locke wygłasza przemówienie w którym informuje wszystkich rozbitków, że ludzie którzy są na frachtowcu chcą ich wszystkich zabić. Grupa dzieli się na dwie frakcje: frakcję Johna która ucieka przed ludźmi z frachtowca i frakcje Jacka, frakcja Locke' a składa się z: Sawyera, Rose, Bernarda. Hugo, Bena, Rousseau, Karla, Alex i Claire z Aaronem. Ta grupa rusza w stronę obozu Innych który ma być ich pierwszym schronieniem. W trakcie wędrówki ekipa ratuje spadochroniarkę - Charlotte, dziewczyna idzie z nimi. Nagle z grupy wyrwa się Ben, zostaje jednak złapany przez Danielle. Wściekły John mówi, że ma dość. Stawia Bena pod drzewem i grozi, że go zabije jeśli nie zdradzi mu jakiegoś sekretu Wyspy. Ben mówi z pamięci życiorys Charlotte i innych uczestników ekspedycji, zdradza, że ludzie z frachtowca przybyli tu po niego i, że wie to wszystko dzięki swojemu człowiekowi na frachtowcu. thumb|right|Locke orientuje się, że chatka Jacoba zniknęła Po tym wyznaniu John utrzymuje Bena przy życiu a grupa rusza dalej. W końcu dochodzą do miejsca gdzie powinna stać chatka Jacoba, John rozpoznaje je po prochu na ziemi. Niestety chatki nie ma. Zdezorientowany John rozkazuje marsz w stronę Baraków. Na miejscu grupa Locke'a organizuje zasadzkę na trio które zmierza w stronę Baraków - Kate, Sayida i Milesa. Zasadzka kończy się sukcesem. Grupa zostaje zamknięta w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach. Wkrótce John uwalnia jednak Sayida i Kate dając im wolną drogę, Sayid odchodzi a Kate decyduje się zostać w obozie Johna. thumb|left|Rozmowa Locke'a z Sawyerem W trakcie pomieszkiwania w Barakach Locke jest w dylemacie, nie wie co ma dalej robić a chatka Jacoba rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Oliwy do ognia dolewa Ben który więziony dosadnie dogaduje Johnowi sprytnie ujawniając jego myśli. Gdy John odkrywa potajemną rozmowę Bena z Milesem którą zorganizowała Kate nakazuje Austen opuszczenie obozu. Gdy przesłuchanie Milesa i Bena nt. tego o czym rozmawiali nie przynosi rezultatu John zamyka Milesa w składziku z odbezpieczonym granatem w ustach grożąc, że jeśli go wypluje zginie. Tymczasem w Barakach Locke odczuwa wady bycia przywódcom, w dodatku gdy tylko odwiedza celę Bena słyszy docinki z jego strony. Podczas jednej z odwiedzin Ben sugeruje, że mają z Johnem wspólnego wroga, następnie Locke prowadzi Linusa na górę gdzie ten pokazuje mu taśmę VHS na której nagrany jest Charles Widmore. Ben mówi, że ten człowiek stoi za frachtowcem i to on chce go dopaść a potem przejąć Wyspę. Potem dzieli się z Johnem szczegółowymi informacjami na jego temat. Gdy John pyta skąd to wszystko wie Ben odpiera, że od swojego człowieka na statku. Locke żąda ujawnienia jego tożsamości, Ben zgadza się ale pod warunkiem, że będzie wolny i będzie mógł z nimi mieszkać w Barakach jak normalny członek grupy. John zgadza się a Ben ujawnia, że jego człowiekiem nas frachtowcu jest Michael. W trakcie inwazji na Baraki przez odział Keamy'ego John wraz z Benem, Sawyerem, Claire, Aaronem i Hugo barykadują się w domku Bena. John jest świadkiem jak Martin Keamy zabija Alex, po ataku Czarnego Dymu John wraz z resztą grupy ucieka w dżunglę. W trakcie ucieczki następuje rozdzielenie, Ben, John i Hugo idą do chatki Jacoba dowiedzieć się co mają teraz robić a reszta powraca na plażę. Grupa Locke'a rozpada się. thumb|right|John w chatce Jacoba rozmawia z Christianem W trakcie wędrówki w poszukiwaniu chatki Jacoba John ma wizję - widzi Horacego Godspeeda budującego chatkę Jacoba która w pierwotnym przeznaczeniu miała być domem dla niego i jego żony. John widzi też jak Horace chowa mapę Wyspy z zaznaczoną chatką do kieszeni w stroju Dharmy, po tej wizji trio natychmiast wyrusza do masowego grobu Dharmy. Na miejscu John odnajduje ciało Goodspeeda i wyjmuje mapę. Na jej podstawie grupa rusza w stronę chatki. Odnajdują ją wieczorem, przed wejściem Ben i Hurley zostawiają Locke'a, Linus mówi, że teraz on sam musi wejść do środka. Locke wykonuje zadanie. Wewnątrz spotyka Christiana Sheparda który mówi, że nie jest Jacobem ale może rozmawiać w jego imieniu. W środku Locke widzi też Claire. Gdy John pyta Christiana co ma zrobić by uratować Wyspę przed inwazją ludzi Widmore'a i przejęciem jej przez niego Christian odpowiada enigmatycznie, że John musi przesunąć Wyspę. Prosto z chatki trio wyrusza do Stacji Projektu Dharma - Orchidea ponieważ jak twierdzi Ben tylko tam, można przesunąć Wyspę. Gdy grupa dociera już do tego miejsca zauważają żołnierzy Keamy'ego kręcących się po terenie. Ben decyduje się na desperacki krok, tłumaczy Johnowi jak dojść do Orchidei po czym wychodzi z krzaków z rękami do góry i staje się zakładnikiem oddziału. Locke rozstaje się z Hugo przed Orchideą i bada teren w poszukiwaniu ukrytej pod ziemią stacji, nagle pojawia się Jack z Hugo i Sawyerem, John prosi Jacka o chwilę rozmowy sam na sam. W jej trakcie Locke sugeruje Shepardowi aby jeszcze zastanowił się co do tego czy chce opuścić Wyspę, sugeruje, że po jej opuszczeniu wszyscy rozbitkowie będą musieli kłamać na temat tego co tu się zdarzyło. Jack jest nie do przekonania, jest pewny swoich racji i chce za wszelką cenę powrócić do świata rzeczywistego. Nagle pojawia się Ben który został odbity przez kilku rozbitków. Po chwili zastanowienia wraz z Johnem zjeżdża windą do Orchidei pozostawiając na powierzchni zamyślonego Jacka. John wie, że chirurg podjął złą decyzję. W stacji John ogląda film instruktażowy który wyjawia, że stacja służy do przenoszenia w czasie jednak do wehikułu nie wolno wkładać metalowych urządzeń, mimo ostrzeżeń Ben robi to po czym uruchamia wehikuł. Następuje eksplozja i pojawia się ukryty za wehikułem korytarz. Nagle do stacji windą zjeżdża ranny Martin Keamy, Linus wykorzystuje okazję i zabija mężczyznę biorąc odwet za śmierć córki. Niestety tym samym uruchamia ukryte na frachtowcu ładunki wybuchowe. Po zabiciu żołnierza Ben żegna się z Johnem mówiąc, że od tej pory Locke jest przywódcą Innych po czym wchodzi do korytarza. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię John spotyka całą frakcję Innych z Richardem na czele, John mówi im, że on jest teraz ich przywódcą. Inni są zadowoleni. Nagle na niebie pojawia się światło, Wyspa przenosi się... Sezon 5 thumb|[[Samolot przemytników tuż przed rozbiciem]] I zmiana czasu - kilka lat przed katastrofą lotu 815 John otwiera oczy, cały czas jest w dżungli ale zarówno Richard jak i Inni zniknęli. Zaniepokojony Locke rusza przez dżunglę na poszukiwania towarzyszy. Gdy dociera na trawiaste wzgórze jest naocznym świadkiem katastrofy awionetki przemytników, zszokowany mężczyzna rusza na miejsce wypadku. Gdy wspina się po zboczu do wraku awionetki zostaje postrzelony w udo, spada na ziemię i widzi przed sobą Ethana z bronią wycelowaną prosto w niego. Gdy mężczyzna ma już strzelać następuje kolejna zmiana czasu. II zmiana czasu - kilkadziesiąt dni po katastrofie lotu 815 Koło Locke'a leży na ziemi wrak awionetki, oznacza to, że jest w czasie gdy rozbitkowie są na Wyspie. Zaniepokojony rusza w głąb dżungli, po chwili spotyka Richarda. Pyta się go co się dzieje, Richard daje mu kompas który John ma mu zwrócić podczas kolejnego spotkania w innym czasie oraz twierdzi, że to wszystko co dzieje się na Wyspie jest spowodowane tym, że Oceanic Six ją opuścili. mówi Johnowi, że aby to zatrzymać będzie prawdopodobnie musiał poświęcić własne życie. thumb|left|Kompas Alperta III zmiana czasu - 1954 rok John przemierza dżunglę aż dociera do gąszczy przy plaży, tam udaje mu się ocalić od śmierci z rąk Innych Sawyera i Juliet. Następnie wraz z parą John przesłuchuje dwójkę schwytanych Innych, w trakcie rozmowy trio dowiaduje się, że Inni biorą ich za amerykańskich żołnierzy. Nagle jeden z jeńców zabija drugiego i ucieka w las, Sawyer krzyczy do Locke'a który ma broń aby strzelał. Ten stwierdza jednak, że nie będzie strzelał do swoich ludzi po czym trio wyrusza w stronę obozu Innych śladami uciekiniera. Gdy docierają do obozu spotykają Richarda Alperta, John mówi, że jest przywódcą Innych i przysyła go Jacob. Zaciekawiony Alpert bierze Johna na bok, panowie dyskutują przy namiocie Richarda, John pokazuje Alpertowi kompas który dostał od niego w poprzedniej zmianie czasu oraz opowiada mu historię o zmianach czasu. Namawia go także aby za dwa lata odwiedził Tustin w Kalifornii ponieważ będzie wtedy naocznym świadkiem jego narodzin na dowód, że mówi prawdę. W końcu John pyta o najważniejsze: jak zaprzestać ciągłych zmian czasów na Wyspie. Niestety wtedy następuje błysk. IV zmiana czasu - 1 listopada 2004 Podczas zgrupowania na polu golfowym John staje się nieformalnym liderem grupy i podejmuje decyzję o wyprawie do stacji Orchidea aby zatrzymać obecną sytuację na Wyspie ponieważ jego zdaniem tam wszystko się zaczęło więc tam też będzie miało swój finał. W tym celu grupa najpierw iść na plaże skąd łodzią dopłyną do wybrzeża bliżej Orchidei niż miejsce w którym się znajdują. W trakcie wyprawy przez dżunglę John widzi w oddali moment w którym dobijał się do bunkra po śmierci Boone'a i odpowiedziało mu światło. Dzięki temu wie kiedy się znajdują. Gdy są blisko plaży następuje błysk. V zmiana czasu - po katastrofie lotu na Wyspie Grupa wychodzi na plażę i widzi swój obóz plus gadżety linii lotniczych Ajira Arways. Nagle widzą również dwie łodzie na 6 osób. W sam raz dla nich. Biorą jedną i odpływają. Nagle na oceanie niewidoczni ludzie zaczynają strzelać do nich z drugiej łodzi którą pozostawili na plaży i która płyną teraz za nimi. Grupa przyspiesza. Kolejny błysk. VI zmiana czasu - 1988 rok Na oceanie panuje olbrzymi sztorm, gdy grupa dobija do brzegu zauważa mnóstwo porozrzucanych rzeczy z jakiegoś statku który rozbił się w okolicy Wyspy. John bierze jedną z tych rzeczy i stwierdza, że był to francuski statek. Nie szukając jednak jego pasażerów grupa rusza w dżunglę. thumb|right|Studnia VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII i XIV zmiana czasu Podczas wyprawy spotykają Jina który cudem ocalał z katastrofy frachtowca. W końcu po kilku zmianach czasu docierają do Orchidei, niestety przy następnym błysku stacja znika. Nagle idąc za słowami Charlotte John znajduje koło miejsca gdzie stoi grupa studnię która prowadzi do Serca Wyspy - zamarzniętego koła. Gdy John chce już zejść po linię na dół zostaje zatrzymany przez Jina który mówi, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie sprowadzał na Wyspę Sun bo idąc za słowami Charlotte to złe i niebezpieczne miejsce. Tłumaczy Locke'owi aby powiedział Sun, że jej mąż nie żyje a jego ciało wypłynęło na brzeg i, że pochowali je na plaży. Na dowód dla żony daje mu obrączkę. John zgadza się nie sprowadzać Sun z powrotem na Wyspę. Gdy schodzi słyszy od Juliet, że ta z góry dziękuje mu za to co dla nich robi. John uśmiecha się i schodzi na dół. Nagle następuje zmiana czasu. XV zmiana czasu - ? Studnia znika, John spada na ziemię w lodowym korytarzu prowadzącym do kołowrotka. Ma złamaną nogę. Płacze z bólu. Nagle słyszy kroki, tuż przed nim pojawia się Christian Shephard, mówi, że pomoże Johnowi w ostatnich chwilach jego zadania. Mówi także, że wielkim błędem było to, że to Ben a nie Locke przesunął Wyspę ponieważ to ten drugi miał to zrobić. Twierdzi także, że teraz musi sprowadzić Oceanic Six na Wyspę. Tłumaczy także, że po instrukcję jak potem wrócić na Wyspę musi udać się do pewnej kobiety w LA - Eloise Hawking. Gdy John pyta o słowa Richarda, że aby ocalić Wyspę będzie musiał umrzeć Christian odpowiada, że to właśnie nazywają poświęceniem. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań panowie ruszają do komnaty z kołowrotkiem. Tam John z trudem przenosi Wyspę naprowadzając koło na prawidłową oś. W ostatnich chwilach przed zniknięciem Wyspy Christian mówi aby John pozdrowił w świecie zewnętrznym jego syna. Na pytanie kto to John nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi bo Wyspa przenosi się. thumb|left|Locke przenosi Wyspę Po opuszczeniu Wyspy thumb|right|[[John budzi się na pustyni w Tunezji ]] John budzi się na pustyni w Tunezji w lecie 2007 roku, to to samo miejsce w którym po przeniesieniu Wyspy obudził się Ben. Locke cierpi z bólu, ma złamaną nogę po upadku na dno studni. Nagle zauważa, że dookoła na z pozoru pustym miejscu jest pełno kamer i skomplikowanej aparatury rejestrującej. Załamany John woła o pomoc ale nie uzyskuje odzewu. Dopiero kilka godzin później, w nocy nadjeżdża samochód z którego wyskakuje kilku Arabów. Mężczyźni wciągają cierpiącego mężczyznę do samochodu i zawożą go do miejscowego szpitala. Tam John jest świadkiem jak tunezyjscy lekarze brutalnie nastawiają mu nogę po czym wykończony John usypia. Locke budzi się na łóżku szpitalnym, obok niego siedzi Charles Widmore. thumb|left|Rozmowa [[Widmore|Widmore'a, Locke'a i Abaddona w Tunezji ]] Mężczyzna zastanawia się nad paradoksem podróży w czasie twierdząc, że dla niego od pierwszego i zarazem ostatniego spotkania duetu minęło 50 lat a gdy pyta Locke'a okazuje się, że raptem 4 dni. Potem opowiada Johnowi, że wiedział gdzie on się pojawi bo pustynia w Tunezji jest wyjściem z Wyspy i tam pojawiają się wszyscy którzy ją przenoszą. Potem zaczyna tłumaczyć Johnowi, że tak naprawdę zły jest Ben oraz, że zbliża się wojna i jeśli Locke nie sprowadzi O6 z powrotem na Wyspę wygra ją nieprawidłowa strona. John zdaje się wierzyć w słowa Charlesa po czym ten oferuje Locke'owi pomoc w werbowaniu uciekinierów z Wyspy. John zgadza się. Kolejnego dnia Charles Widmore przedstawia Johnowi Matthew Abaddona który będzie osobistym kierowcą i pomocnikiem Locke'a oraz przekazuje mu teczkę z aktualnymi danymi O6. Nagle Abaddon wyjmuje z samochodu wózek inwalidzki i każe Locke'owi na niego usiąść. Od tej pory John przybiera imię Jeremy'ego Benthama które wraz z dowodem wybrał mu Widmore. Mężczyźni wyruszają w drogę. Kolejno odwiedzają: Sayida podczas prac humanitarnych na Santo Domingo, Walta pod szkołą w Nowym Jorku, Hurleya w szpitalu Santa Rosa oraz Kate w jej domu w Kalifornii. Niestety wszystkie spotkania nie przynoszą skutku, nikt nie chce wrócić na Wyspę. W końcu duet jedzie na cmentarz, na grób Helen. Po wizycie na nekropolii ktoś z ukrycia zabija Abaddona. Gdy John próbuje uciec powoduje wypadek samochodowy. thumb|right|[[Ben próbuje odciągnąć Johna od samobójstwa ]] Po wypadku Locke z lekkimi obrażeniami trafia do szpitala pod opiekę Jacka. I jego próbuje namówić ale lekarz jest nieprzejednany. Nie chce nawet słyszeć o powrocie. Nie pomagają nawet pozdrowienia od martwego od dobrych 4lat ojca. Zdruzgotany niepowodzeniami Locke wychodzi ze szpitala i w swoim hotelowym pokoju decyduje się na samobójstwa. Szykuje szubienicę i pisze notkę samobójczą do Jacka. Następnie wchodzi na stół i już ma się powiesić gdy do pokoju wpada przerażony Ben. Nalega aby John zszedł ze stołu i odrzucił myśli o samobójstwie, John tłumaczy, że jest nieudacznikiem. Ben mówi, że po rozmowie z Lockiem Jack poleciał do Sydney a więc krótko mówiąc: szuka Wyspy. Ben obiecuje, że razem namówią wszystkich pozostałych do powrotu. Przyznaje się też do zabójstwa Abaddona mówiąc, że pracował dla złego Widmore'a. W końcu John ulega i schodzi ze stołu. Wtedy mówi o radzie Christiana aby skierował się do Eloise Hawking oraz o obrączce Jina która ma być dowodem na rzekomą jego śmierć dla Sun. Te dwa zdania robią duże wrażenie na Benie, gdy tylko Locke się odwraca zabija go przez uduszenie. Potem ustawia ciało tak by wyglądało na samobójstwo, bierze obrączkę Jina, w drzwiach mówi, że będzie tęsknił za Johnem po czym wychodzi. Ciało Locke'a dynda martwe na suficie. thumb|left|John podczas werbowania Niejasne okoliczności śmierci Locke'a budzą podejrzenia jedynie Sayida i Jacka. Potem jego ciało wystawione w domu pogrzebowym odwiedza tylko Jack. Gdy zgadza się on na powrót na Wyspę trumnę z Lockiem zabiera Ben i wstawia ją do masarni znajomego w której pracuje Jill. Tam ciało przebywa przez następne godziny. W końcu przyjeżdża po nie Jack, wkłada mu do kieszeni notkę samobójczą która w niejasnych okolicznościach dostała się w ręce Eloise Hawking oraz zakłada mu buty ojca po czym zabiera trumnę. Na lotnisku obsługa przeszukując ciało znajduje notkę i oddaje ją Jackowi. W trakcie lotu trumna przebywa w loku bagażowym. thumb|right|Śmierć Locke'a left|thumb|John Locke w trumnie Po powrocie na Wyspę Po katastrofie ciało Locke'a odnajduje Wróg Jacoba i przybiera jego postać, dzień po nim odnajdują je w loku bagażowym Ilana i Bram. Para jest zszokowana bo parę godzin wcześniej spotkała człowieka wyglądającego tak jak John . W końcu decydują się włożyć ciało do skrzyni i zanieść do Jacoba. Gdy docierają na plażę ciało ogląda zszokowany Richard a potem Ben. Oboje nie mogą uwierzyć w to co się stało. Benjamin długo siedzi nad ciałem i uświadamia sobie, że człowiek za którym podążał w ostatnich dniach to nie John Locke a Wróg Jacoba. thumb|left|Ciało Johna Locke'a chowane do grobu Kolejnego dnia w godzinach popołudniowych przed wyruszeniem do Świątyni Frank, Ilana, Sun i Ben decydują się pochować zwłoki bo zauważają, że ciało zaczyna powoli ulegać rozkładowi. W efekcie zanoszą zwłoki na wydmy gdzie na cmentarzu rozbitków składają je do grobu. W trakcie pogrzebu mowę wygłasza Ben, który twierdzi, że John Locke był wspaniałym człowiekiem a on sam bardzo żałuję, że go zabił. Następnie Frank wraz z Linusem zakopują ciało Johna Locke'a. Równoległa linia czasowa thumb|250px|left|Rozmowa z Boonem na pokładzie. W 2004 roku John Locke podróżuje lotem Oceanic Airlines z Sydney do Los Angeles, jest wtedy sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. W samolocie zajmuje miejsce w środkowym rzędzie, po swojej lewej stronie ma przejście i kolejny rząd a po prawej Frogurta, który przesypia całą podróż a dalej Boonea. W trackie lotu ten ostatni zagaduje go bo widzi, że John czyta konspekt na temat survivalu. Ironizuje, że w razie katastrofy nie mają szans na przeżycie. John spokojnie odpiera, że teoretycznie zbiorniki powietrza mogą ich utrzymać na powierzchni wody przez jakiś czas. Następnie Boone zdradza Locke'owi co robił w Australii a ten opowiada, że przez 10 dni brał udział w wycieczce survivalowej podczas której całą grupą przemierzali bezdroża Australii. Boone jest pełen podziwu dla nowego znajomego, wręcz nie dowierza mu. Gdy John zapewnia go, że nie ma powodu by go kłamać Boone pół żartem, pół serio stwierdza, że jeśli się rozbiją będzie się trzymał Locke'a. Gdy samolot ląduje na lotnisku LAX John ze smutkiem obserwuje współpasażerów, którzy tłumnie powstają i zbierają bagaże szykując się do wyjścia. On musi czekać na swój wózek inwalidzki. Gdy ludzie zaczynają opuszczać pokład Boone bierze swoje bagaże podręczne, podaje rękę Locke'owi z serdecznością i wychodzi. W końcu gdy w samolocie z pasażerów zostają już tylko Jack i John po Locke'a przychodzą sanitariusze i kładą go na wózek z trudem. Sytuację obserwuje Jack, który po chwili wycofuje się widząc zażenowanie Johna. W końcu - jako ostatni John Locke opuszcza pokład maszyny. thumb|250px|right|John przyjmuje wizytówkę od Jacka Na lotnisku okazuje się, że obsługa lotu zgubiła gdzieś jedną z toreb Johna w której były noże. Z tej racji musi on czekać w jednym z pokojów na spisanie protokołu rzeczy zaginionej, w międzyczasie dołącza do niego Jack. Okazuje się, że mężczyźnie zaginął ojciec a konkretnie trumna z jego ciałem. Po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości Locke dostaje informację, że wszystkie formalności zostały już dopełnione i może opuścić port lotniczy. Tuż przed odjechaniem na wózku Jack pyta z pewną nieśmiałością o to co się stało Johnowi, że musi poruszać się na wózku. Mężczyzna odpiera, że jego stan jest nieodwracalny lecz Jack daje mu swoją wizytówkę stwierdzając, że jest neurochirurgiem i uznaje, iż nie ma rzeczy nieodwracalnych. Locke przyjmuje ją lecz tylko z uprzejmości bo nie wierzy w powrót do zdrowia. Prosto ze szpitala Locke udaje się do swojego domu na przedmieściach Los Angeles gdzie mieszka wraz z Helen. Gdy podjeżdża pod podjazd zacina się mini-dźwig, który opuszczał jego wózek inwalidzki na ziemie co skutkuje wylądowaniem Johna na trawniku i oblaniem zraszaczami. Na szczęście z opresji Locke'a ratuje narzeczona, która wychodzi w tym momencie z domu. W domu John odpoczywa podczas kąpieli w wannie, Helen wypytuje go wtedy o szczegóły konferencji na której miał być w Australii oraz narzeka na biurokrację związaną z przygotowaniami do ich październikowego wesela. Nagle kobieta znajduje w rzeczach Locke'a wizytówkę Jacka, gdy dowiaduje się, że to przypadkowo poznany neurochirurg podekscytowana prosi Johna by skontaktował się z nim bo taka okazja szybko się nie powtórzy. John ma wątpliwości, nie wierzy w cuda. thumb|left|250px|Spotkanie Johna i Hurleya przed fabryką pudełek. Dzień później John Locke udaje się do pracy - fabryki pudełek, tam o konferencję wypytuje go jego przełożony - Randy Nations, gdy mężczyzna miota się w zeznaniach Randy wyjawia, iż sprawdził i wie, że Locke nie był w Australii na żadnym spotkaniu ani panelu dyskusyjnym, pyta się go więc gdzie do cholery był. John odpiera, że nie zamierza mu się spowiadać, przeprasza go jednak, że nie wypełnił obowiązku. Zirytowany Randy ironizuje po czym zwalnia Johna. Wściekły Locke zabiera swoje rzeczy i opuszcza budynek, przed nim czeka go jednak kolejna niemiła niespodzianka. Jakiś samochód stanął tak blisko jego vana, że inwalida nie jest w stanie dostać się do środka. Wnerwiony Locke uruchamia alarm przywołując właściciela. Po chwili zjawia się Hugo Reyes, przeprasza Johna, że zastawił jego auto, zaciekawiony wypytuje jednak o rzeczy, które trzyma Locke. Gdy dowiaduje się, że właśnie stracił pracę stwierdza, że jest właścicielem tej fabryki i daje mu adres do innej swojej firmy - przedsiębiorstwa pracy twierdząc, że załatwi mu aby nie wyszedł stamtąd bez pracy. Następnie wypytuje się o to kto go wywalił, gdy pada nazwisko Randy'ego Hurley potwierdza, że to straszny palant, na zakończenie panowie przedstawiają się sobie a Hugo apeluje do Johna aby się rozchmurzył bo będzie dobrze. thumb|right|250px|Helen wyznaje Johnowi, że jest całym jej życiem. Kilka dni później John odwiedza wskazane przez Hurleya pośrednictwo pracy lecz zażenowany pytaniami pracownicy, które nie mają związku z szukaniem pracy wzywa szefową biura, po chwili zjawia się Rose Nadler. Kobieta przechodzi do rzeczy, gdy Locke pyta się o pracę na budowie ta delikatnie daje mu do zrozumienia, że z jego inwalidztwem nie ma szans utrzymać się w tym zawodzie. Aby go jednak pocieszyć opowiada mu o tym, że jest chora na nowotwór złośliwy i nie ma dla niej ratunku, stwierdza jednak, że nie poddała się chorobie i zamierza żyć pełnią życia, którego zostało jej mało. W końcu po długiej rozmowie John przyjmuje pracę nauczyciela w liceum. Kolejnego dnia rano Locke budzi się i złamany patrzy na swoje martwe nogi, w końcu decyduje się użyć wizytówki i zadzwonić do doktora Shepharda. W ostatniej chwili rezygnuje jednak, Helen zauważa tą sytuację i pyta się dlaczego Locke nie chce zaryzykować. Ten decyduje się na szczerość i prawie płacząc żali się, że ma dość robienia sobie nadziei na powrót do zdrowia bo wie, że to się nigdy nie stanie.Mówi także, że boi się,że przez dożywotnie inwalidztwo Helen w końcu odejdzie od niego bo nie będzie chciała żyć z takim obciążeniem. Wzruszona Helen przytula mężczyznę mówiąc, że on jest dla niej całym życiem i nie obchodzi ją czy jeździ na wózku czy też nie. Następnie drze wizytówkę Jacka i całuje ukochanego. thumb|left|250px|Pierwsze spotkanie Bena Linusa i Johna Locke'a w równoległej linii czasowej. Wkrótce po tym Locke zjawia się w nowej pracy, w liceum. Uczy w-fu i biologii. Na dużej przerwie udaje się do pokoju nauczycielskiego gdzie poznaje pierwszego znajomego w nowej pracy. To nauczyciel historii Europy - Benjamin Linus. Jakiś czas później przysłuchiwał się rozmowę Benjamina i , nauczyciela fizyki w stołówce szkolnej. Obaj mężczyźni narzekali, że dyrektor nie dba o uczniów i ich rozwój. John zaproponował, by Benjamin został nowym dyrektorem, skoro Don Reynolds wyraźnie się do tego nie nadaje. Linus żartobliwie spytał, kto by go posłucham. Locke odpowiedział, że on by to zrobił. Ciekawostki *Jego imię i nazwisko pochodzi od filozofa o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku. Filozof John Locke uważał, że świat powinniśmy poznawać za pomocą doświadczenia zmysłowego. * Locke miał się urodzić w 1956 roku, jednakże piosenka "Everyday" Buddy'ego Holly, którą słyszymy na początku epizodu została wydana 29 września 1957 roku. * John był czwartą osobą, która miała retrospekcję. * Poznał wszystkich głównych bohaterów. * Jego miejsce w samolocie to 24D. * Podobnie jak Kate, jego znakiem zodiaku są bliźnięta. * Dociekania Locke'a doprowadziły do zniszczenia dwóch stacji - Łabędzia i Płomienia. * Locke lubi Twinkies ( ) * Pracując jako inspektor domów poznał Nadię, zaginioną ukochaną Sayida. * W epizodzie powiedział: ''"Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, byłem komandorem". Aktor Terry O'Quinn przez jakiś czas grał w serialu JAG, właśnie jako dowódca w marynarce. Jego postać nazywała się Admirał Thomas Boone. * Jest trzecim bohaterem, który miał trzy retrospekcje w jednym sezonie. * Locke jest pierwszym bohaterem, który umarł po opuszczeniu Wyspy. * Sawyer nazwał go w jednym z odcinków pierwszego sezonu panem Properem Pan Proper * W jednym z epizodów pierwszego sezonu kiedy Locke i Boone wyruszają szukać Charlie'go, John zawiesza na drzewach czerwone wstążki. Boone wspomina wtedy o kapitanie statku Enterprise z serialu Star Trek, który zawsze wysyłał na planety ludzi w czerwonych strojach i oni zawsze ginęli. Rolę tego kapitana grał właśnie Terry O'Quinn. * W momencie zamykania trumny przez Jacka , w epizodzie , wyraźnie widać, jak oddycha. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Co się działo z Lockiem po upadku komuny w której przebywał? ** Komuna nie upadła, Locke został z niej wygnany tak jak Ben z wyspy. * Dlaczego Potwór nie zaatakował Johna od razu tylko próbował wciągnąć go do dziury w ziemi? ** Najprawdopodobniej chciał się z nim dogadać, ponieważ przeskanował go raz, wiedział, że jest kandydatem, wiedział, że w dzieciństwie odwiedzał go trzykrotnie Richard, uznał go za kogoś, kto pomoże mu wydostać się z wyspy. * Jak John znalazł się w dżungli po implozji Łabędzia? ** Wyspa wybrała go na następcę Bena i nie pozwoliła mu umrzeć. W momencie implozji, został przeniesiony ' w czasie i miejscu' podobnie jak Desmond. * Dlaczego Locke był niemy zaraz po implozji? ** Mogło to być spowodowane uwolnieniem ogromnej ilości energii, ogłuszeniem, wstrząsem. W namiocie Boone powiedział, że Locke odzyska mowę jeśli będzie miał coś do powiedzenia. * Dlaczego John ma specjalny związek z Wyspą? ** Jego płód oraz płód Bena został stworzony przez organizacje Hanso- która chciała stworzyć człowieka idealnego, który miał przystosować się do życia na Wyspie. W dzieciństwie Locke'a odwiedzał trzykrotnie Richard, poddając chłopca testom, mającym sprawdzić czy jest urodzonym przywódcom. Test polegał na wybieraniu kilku przedmiotów, które do niego należą: Księga praw, piasek, kompas - Locke zamiast księgi praw wybrał wówczas nóż- na co Richard zareagował spontanicznie szybko, wstał poddenerwowany i wyszedł. Świadczy to, że Locke nie nadaje się na przywódcę. * Czy Cooper był faktycznie ojcem Locke'a ? Czy może jednak był jakiś sens w tym co mówiła jego matka na temat jego poczęcia? ** Cooper nie był jego ojcem. Locke został zapłodniony in vitro. Jego matka Emily była poddana testom organizacji Hanso, którzy wszczepili jej płód. Dlatego potem twierdziła, że było to niepokalane poczęcie. Podała Coopera jako jego ojca z przyczyn moralnych. Zobacz też ar:جون لوك da:John Locke de:John Locke en:John Locke es:John Locke fr:John Locke he:ג'ון לוק it:John Locke nl:John Locke pt:John Locke ru:Джон Локк zh:John Locke Kategoria:Pasażerowie lotu 316 Kategoria:Inni Kategoria:Ludzie Widmore'a Kategoria:Przywódcy Innych